1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention relates to pages of a book which can be read without the necessity of ambient light and more particularly relates to a book having a built-in light source for illumination of the pages from within.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been appreciated by non-braille readers that in order to read a non-braille book one must have ambient light to reflect off the pages of such book. Prior to this invention such ambient light was provided by an external light source.